Resident Evil: Blood Opera
by phireboi
Summary: the sequel to Lost Innocent, this story finds a Hong Kong hitman hired to kill a former Umbrella scientist on a remote island off the coast of Europe, what he finds is betrayal, bloodshed and death, written in the style of a Hong Kong Blood Opera, i prese
1. The Contract

Resident Evil - Blood Opera  
a fanfic by Jian DeLeon  
  
Chapter 1 - The Contract  
  
Tsai Jian panted heavily, he patted himself down in search of more weapons, whoever, or   
whatever, was chasing him just wouldn't die, he had emptied more than enough ammo clips in all   
the right places, legs, arms, even fatal shots to the head, why wasn't it dying? Tsai felt what   
he was looking for, his last resort, the weapons that never failed him, his twin Berettas. He   
pulled both out and stepped out onto the late-night street, his crimson red trenchcoat glistening  
by the light of a street lamp.   
"It ends here!" Tsai got a glimpse of his pursuer, and started squeezing the triggers on   
each gun.  
"BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!" All the bullets were direct hits in the torso area, yet they seemed   
to only slow down rather than subdue his target. Whatever it was, it lurched closer, until it   
lethargically slumped to the ground in front of Tsai. Then Tsai looked in horror as he saw the  
creature's face, it was Zheng Liu, his contact for the Black Orchid Society.   
"Zheng! Oh my God! I didn't know it was you!" Tsai tried to tend to his wounds, yet   
much to his surprise and horror, there were none to be found, Zheng's body was completely   
flawless, even his black suit was intact, there were no signs of any bullets even coming close to  
penetrating anything!   
"Tsaaaaaaai... hellppp meee..." Zheng looked up at Tsai, and slowly chunks of his face   
started melting off like ice cream on a hot summer day, revealing tissue and muscle underneath.   
Tsai was familiar with the color, a crimson he had come to recognize so well.   
"What the hell is going on?!" Tsai began to reel back in shock, he had no idea what was   
happening to the only true friend he had.   
"Tsaaaaaai... urggh..." Zheng's pupils faded to a murky white. He was no longer Zheng,   
now he was... well, whatever he was, Tsai didn't want to know, beneath its soulless white eyes   
Tsai only saw a hunger, a deep insatiable hunger. Tsai wanted to move, yet he was frozen.  
"Get up! Get UP DAMMIT!" No matter what he said and yelled, his body wouldn't respond.  
The rotting body formerly known to him as Zheng clumsily got up, it had lost all the grace of a   
former assassin. It slowly started towards Tsai, each step made a sickening and soft crunch on   
the ground. Tsai yelled at himself to try to move, but he was paralyzed. The creature came in   
closer, until Tsai could smell the gangrenous living corpse. He no longer heard Zheng's voice,   
only moans of hunger. Then the creature attempted to kneel down, a sickening pop echoed as its   
rotted knees gave out. It landed next to Tsai, it's mouth open as it bit down on his neck, warm   
blood pouring out from the freshly bit jugular. Tsai gasped in pain, it had been a while since   
he had physically felt it. Then it just stopped hurting, and he faded off...  
  
"Riiiiiing! Riiiiiiing! Riiiiii-click!" Tsai picked up the charging cell phone next to   
his bed.  
"Hello?"  
"Nihao ma Tsai Jian."  
"Just fine Zheng."  
"The Black Orchid Society has decided to give you your desired resignation."  
"That's a relief, so when d-"  
"But..."  
"But what?"  
"You have one more task before they let you go."  
"Well? What is it?"  
"You're being sent to an island off the coast of Italy. Your target is Maximilian   
Barton, he was formerly a respected scientist working for us, however he has crossed the 'no   
human guinea pigs' boundary in one of the experiments that we had hired him for. As you know,   
the penalty for disobedience is death."  
"Yeah. So will the chopper be picking me up?"  
"Yes, be ready in about 90 minutes. It will be waiting on the rooftop of the old   
Nichiren building."  
"Ok. I'll be there then."  
"Goodbye Tsai, the Black Orchid Society won't be the same without you."  
"Yeah, I'll feel sense of loss too Zheng. Bye." Tsai pushed the end button on his cell   
phone before setting it on vibrate.  
"Now... time to pack." Tsai got up from his bed and proceeded to his closet. He flung   
open the doors and put on a pair of black slacks and a black oxford shirt over the underwear he   
had worn to sleep. putting on black socks and his black leather shoes, he finished his outfit by   
donning the infamous crimson red trenchcoat that distinguished him from the other assassins of   
the Black Orchid Society. He reached into the pocket of his trenchcoat and put on a pair of   
black gloves that fit his hands like an extra skin. He went back to his closet and pulled out a   
hidden part of the wall, where he housed his in-home arsenal. He took out his custom twin   
Beretta 92FSes and stuck them in the holsters he had hung around his torso. Then he decided on   
taking two silenced MAC-10s that he stashed on the sides of his hips, he took extra ammo clips   
for both his guns and put them in the compartments on his back, lastly, he took his trusty combat  
knife and attached it to a clip he had on his shoulder. This was all the gear he could conceal   
on the way to the airlift, however he knew that the chopper would also be well armed as well,   
with plenty of rifles and shotguns that would be impossible to carry along Hong Kong streets.   
Stepping out into the kitchen, Tsai grabbed an iced coffee from his refrigerator, he checked his   
genuine Rolex watch before heading out, it was 6:21 AM, he pushed buttons on what looked like a   
security alarm next to his door, in reality, it was a bomb that he had set up should any   
unexpected visitors decide to look for evidence to put him away. Tsai went back into his room,   
opened the window, and went down the fire escape, on his way to the run-down old Nichiren  
building in the southeast.  
  
"Whirrr..." The helicopter's rotors spun and cut the air around them as the pilot waited  
for Tsai. He had only waited for 30 seconds before Tsai came in the chopper.  
"Are you ready to go Mr. Jian?" yelled the pilot over the sounds of the copter.  
"Yeah, let's get the hell out of here, the sooner this is over with the sooner I can move  
to New York."  
"Right away then!" The helicopter lifted off the roof of the building.  
"I'm going to drop you off at an airfield, from there another pilot will take you to the   
island! If you need more weapons there is a cache of weapons in the airplane. Is that clear?"  
"Yes." A few hours later, Tsai transferred from the helicopter to the other pilot's   
plane, their ETA at the island was 90 minutes from their current position. The plane lifted off   
the runway and Tsai was on his way to his last hit.  
Tsai pondered to himself as the plane flew, wondering how exactly he would kill his last   
target. Would he do it with his Berettas in a flurry of bullets? Or would he sneak up silently   
and slit his throat? Maybe he should let the bastard suffer as he shot the legs and arms,   
letting him suffer for a minute or two as he lay on the ground unable to move his limbs. Tsai   
had done all this and more to his previous victims, this would be his 150th kill, not counting   
all those he had killed in self-defense. His way was the way of the gun. Kill or be killed.   
Why did Tsai decide to join this business? He was a thrill-seeker. A young prodigy from the age   
of 15, where he had taken a gun from a dead security guard and managed to kill the assassin that   
had been hired to kill his diplomat father. This assassin worked for the Lotus Angel   
Corporation, and was one of their best, the fact that he had been killed by such a young man had   
nothing to do with luck, Tsai Jian was a natural born killer. When he was 16 his parents died in  
a car accident, killed by a drunk driver. Soon after a mysterious man in black asked him if was   
interested in getting an internship of sorts, for the Black Orchid Society, his food, lodging,   
and education would be paid and provided for. How could he refuse? The man's name was Zheng   
Liu, he had been monitoring Tsai ever since he killed the assassin from the Lotus Angels and   
instantly recognized his potential. Zheng became like an older brother to Tsai, he was only 10   
years older than him. He taught Tsai the ways of the assassin, how to make the gun an extension   
of your mind, and to put your soul behind the bullet. He lived life one hit at a time, and   
eventually became Tsai's official contact once Tsai had made 10 successful kills in the course of  
a week. He was only 17. Now, at age 27, things had come full circle, and Tsai wanted out, it's   
not that he hated killing, it's just that it had lost the thrill and rush it once had. Now it   
was just a monotonous and boring play, where the actors traded bullets like lines, and whoever   
executed theirs better got to live to tell about it.  
The pilot came out from the cockpit and confronted Tsai.   
"What are you doing pilot? Isn't that the island right below us? Shouldn't you be   
landing us?"  
"You would think so wouldn't you? I guess Zheng didn't tell you, there's no such thing   
as retirement from the Black Orchid Society!" The pilot drew a gun and pointed it straight at   
Tsai, however he was met by a quick kick to the groin, Tsai grabbed the gun and pointed it at the  
pilot.   
"Land this thing!" Yelled Tsai.  
"Go ahead... shoot me. You're screwed either way!" Tsai was right, he didn't know what   
to do. Suddenly the pilot got up and headbutted Tsai in the stomach, sending him reeling back as  
he gasped for air. The pilot opened the plane door and jumped out, a parachute attached to his   
back.  
"See you in hell Tsai! Of course, I'll see you much, much later!" The pilot jumped out   
of the plane, and Tsai quickly followed suit, knowing that there was no other parachutes. The   
pilot pulled out another gun from the compartment of his parachute and attempted to shoot Tsai,   
missing every shot as Tsai fell closer, the weight of the concealed weapons he had was pulling   
him down faster. Tsai caught up with the pilot and grabbed his arm carrying the gun, he twisted   
it until he heard a breaking snap. The pilot yelled in pain.  
"You're no assassin." said Tsai in a cold, serious tone.  
"Do-don't kill me! Please!" begged the pilot.  
"Real assassins don't yell in pain. They embrace it, they rejoice in it. Do you know   
why?"  
"N-n-no..." the pilot's voice had turned to a high-pitched whimper.  
"Because assassins... are always ready to die!" Tsai turned the pilots arm to his head   
and pulled the trigger, a stream of red blood poured up at him. Tsai quickly detached the   
parachute and put it on his own back, it would be about 100 more feet before he had to pull the   
cord. He reached the right altitude and pulled it, the chute opened, and Tsai was suddenly   
pulled back by as he suddenly felt less G-forces acting on his body, he slowly drifted to the   
island, on his way down he saw the research facility where his target was in the distance. As he  
landed, something caught his peripheral vision, he turned his head and saw a black orchid fall on  
the sand near him.  
"Shit..." thought Tsai. The trademark of all Black Orchid assassins, each and every one   
dropped one before making their kill, if you saw it, you knew you weren't going to make it out   
alive. Suddenly, more black orchids dropped, and more, and more, numerous orchids surrounded   
Tsai, and he knew it was going to be one hell of a retirement party...  
  
END CHAPTER 1... 


	2. The Dance Begins

Resident Evil - Blood Opera  
a fanfic by Jian DeLeon  
  
Chapter 2 - The Dance Begins  
  
Tsai looked around at all the black orchids on the ground around him, he estimated about   
250 in all. He couldn't see anyone through the dense tropical jungle of the island, he assumed   
they were hidden in the foilage, and about 50 of the hidden assassins had sniper rifles. He   
sensed upcoming gunfire and pulled out his MAC-10s from underneath his trenchcoat. He dove down   
to the left and started rolling in mid-air, guns blazing, the muzzle flashes of other people's   
guns revealed their location to him, and he dispatched them in a flurry of silenced bullets, he   
kept on rolling and took down about 50 people with both guns, he ran up behind a tree for cover   
and ducked as he reloaded his silenced uzis.   
"BLAM!" Tsai rolled to the right as a sniper's bullet barely missed his shoulder, he   
bent down on the ground and let loose another barrage of bullets as more assassins came and   
rushed him. He was about 25 feet from the research facility now, he hoped he would find cover   
there. He dispatched more assassins with his uzis, suddenly he was surrounded by about 40   
assassins, 20 to his front, another 20 to his back.  
"Newbies..." he thought, he knew exactly what to do, he ran towards a tree and ran up it,  
dodging bullets as he jumped off the tree and somersaulted in the air, guns blazing, he watched   
as his bullets took down more assassins and how people on opposite sides were killing each other,  
there were about 10 left when Tsai got back down to the ground, he was low on ammo yet dispatched  
8 of them, he had his uzis pointed at the remaining 2 assassins, who dropped their shotguns and   
surrendered, but before they could raise their hands their bodies were riddled with the last   
bullets from Tsai's uzis.  
"Feh... kill, or be killed." said Tsai. He tossed his empty uzis to the ground and   
picked up the two SPAS-12 shotguns dropped by the assassins, he slung one on his shoulder and   
carried the other as he ran into the research facility. It smelled dank and damp in there, and   
the lights were very dim, this place was dead, it looked like it hadn't been used in months, dust  
was gathered everywhere, yet Tsai was determined to find Maximilian, not so much anymore as to   
kill him, but now to get some answers, who he really was, and how to get off this damn island.   
Suddenly Tsai felt a vibration in his pocket, and he picked up his ringing cell phone.   
"Zheng, this isn't the best time to be talking you double-crossing bastard." Tsai ducked  
into a dark corner of the building and kept his voice as low as possible.  
"Whoa! Tsai it's not my fault!"  
"What the hell are you talking about? You're the one that sent me into this trap! You   
set me up!"  
"I didn't mean to! I didn't kn-"  
"Cut the crap, tell me why you called."  
"I want to redeem myself to you."  
"Oh? and how would that be?" the door swung open and Zheng stepped in.  
"Boo."  
"Shit Zheng! Are you trying to get me killed?"  
"Shh... they don't know you've gotten in here yet, I've got a radio with their frequency,  
I've been tracking they're progress."  
"Well, how the hell did you find me?"  
"With this..." Zheng held up a small screen, it was his cell phone, and a black dot had   
been blinking on what looked like a building.  
"You have a tracker on my phone?"   
"Hey, I gotta keep tabs on you somehow right?"  
"Well how do I know that THEY don't have one too?"  
"THEY don't know it exists. I'm the one that gave you the phone, everything's registered  
to me."  
"Fine... well what do you suggest we do?"  
"Follow me!" Zheng led Tsai to what looked like a bottling room, tanks of some gas lined  
the place. Suddenly the lights came on, and Zheng and Tsai looked in surprise.  
"Fuckin' ay." muttered Tsai. "Thanks Zheng." Assassins lined the walls of the bottling   
room, Tsai assumed it was the remainder of the mini army assembled to kill him. One of the   
assassins spoke loudly,  
"Zheng Liu, for your insubordinance to the Black Orchid Society, you are hereby stripped   
of your position and fired. Tsai Jian, consider this your retirement!" Both Zheng and Tsai  
pretty much knew that means they were gonna kill them, Tsai thought fast and fired his shotgun,   
setting off a chain reaction as the tanks exploded.   
"Zheng, let's get out of here!" Zheng followed Tsai as a green gas began to fill the   
room, they instinctively held their breath, as they had no idea what this gas was.  
"Everyone hold your breath! This gas is the T-gaarrak!" The main assassin started   
choking, then began to violently cough, soon blood was spurting out his mouth as he began to   
shake violently on the floor. Tsai and Zheng headed to the exit, only to be beaten there by   
more assassins.  
"Fir-gak!" each of the assassins outside dropped their guns, some out of pain, some   
because their hands began to rot off. Tsai looked in horror as his nightmare began to come true.   
"Zheng! Let's go!" The two shot the mutating assassins out of their way, and proceeded outside,  
Tsai looked back in horror, the mutated zombies began eating their still-human counterparts, the   
echoes of bloodcurdling screams, hungry moans, and the sound of fresh flesh being bit into   
sounded throughout the bottling plant. Tsai and Zheng retreated to the forest to recover from   
what just happened.  
"What the hell was that in there?!"  
"Not sure exactly, but I'm sure Maximilian Barton has a good idea."  
"We don't even know if he's on this island, or if he's become one of THEM!"  
"What do you mean?!"  
"Maximilian Barton disappeared on this island 6 months ago, no one knows what happened to  
him, he was a scientist for some company called Umbrella. He was hired by the Black Orchid   
Society to try to create super-assassin clones that would die after completing their task.  
"And how would he do that exactly?"  
"He bragged of some virus that could turn people into zombies, he had been trying to work   
with it and modify it so that it was triggered after the kill was made, however he never got it   
to work right, and all we got was a virus that instantly mutates people into zombies much faster   
than the the original."  
"How the hell do you know all this?"  
"When the assassins stripped me of my position, well, they meant as intelligence from the  
Black Orchids."  
"I see... so all these years you've been lying to me, you told me I could retire in   
peace! You made me think that YOU did it. You gave me hope that I could start over!"  
"Don't you think that's what I wanted too? I wanted to stop killing people too Tsai!   
It just gets to a point where you don't think you're doing the world good anymore! You can only   
kill so many people before the job gets boring! I tried, I worked my ass off trying to find a   
loophole to get out of this bullshit business scot-free. I couldn't tell you about my real   
position because then they'd kill me. Tsai, everything I taught you, everything I said to you,   
you really are the only friend I've got in this world, you're my little brother!"  
"Some brother you are..." Tsai reached into his trenchcoat and pulled out a rectangular   
object, he threw it on the ground and smashed it with his foot. Then he walked off into the   
forest, shotgun in hand.  
"Tsai! Tsai!" yet it was as if Zheng was dead to him. Zheng looked at the crushed   
picture frame, a familiar picture, it was of them, Tsai and Zheng, standing by a harbor at night,  
the same harbor where they would usually meet and discuss their "business." The same harbor   
where Tsai first met Zheng and became a Black Orchid, the harbor that became a symbol, of when   
Tsai became a man, and when two brothers finally found each other...  
  
END CHAPTER 2... 


	3. Lone Gunmen

Resident Evil - Blood Opera  
a fanfic by Jian DeLeon  
  
Chapter 3 - Lone Gunmen  
  
Zheng stared at the picture Tsai had dropped, tears welled up in his eyes. He would make  
it up to him somehow. Picking up the shotgun Tsai had left for him, Zheng got up and walked   
toward the residential part of the research facility.  
"Tsai's right, if anyone's got answers, it's Maximilian Barton..." Zheng thought.  
Tsai trudged through the tropical jungle, the heat was beginning to get to him, he was  
wearing all black and a trenchcoat, after all.   
"Damn it. I have to get off this island... but how? Maybe Zheng would know. Yet...  
I can't talk to him yet. I just can't believe he set me up! I knew this was probably gonna be   
a trap... but still... he's my o-" Tsai's moment to himself was interrupted by some familar   
moans. He looked behind him to see a group of three zombies, slowly lurching toward him, Tsai  
readied his shotgun.  
"Better not waste ammo..." he thought. So he took an alternative course of action,   
turning his shotgun around he smacked a zombie in the hip, the impact of the hit and the brunt  
metal butt of the gun tore the zombie in half. Tsai followed suit with the next zombie, yet  
this time smacked its head off, it flew three feet before landing in the grass, its body deathly  
falling to the ground. For the third he jammed the shotgun through its torso, impaling it.   
"Urrgggh!" the zombie moaned in either pain or surprise. Tsai didn't know. He quickly  
slammed his hand on the end of the shotgun facing him, forcing the gun to fly upwards as it cut  
through the tender skin and bone of the zombie, ripping its upper body in half as blood spurted   
out, some of which got on Tsai's clothing. Picking up the shotgun and cleaning it off, he   
searched the bodies of the zombies, finding ammo clips and shotgun shells. He also ran across  
blueprints of the research facility. Apparently the assassins sent to kill him were given maps  
of the island.   
"Hm? What's this? A boathouse?" Tsai squinted to make sure what he was seeing was   
true. On the map there was a space marked "Boathouse" in the lower level of the main house in  
the residential area of the facility.   
"That's it... that's where I've gotta go!"  
"BLAM! BLAM!" Zheng dispatched two more zombies on his way up the stairs of the main   
house. He was running low on shotgun shells. He estimated that there was about 50 more or so  
assassins left on this island. However the zombies he had just killed were different. He   
closely examined one of the corpses.   
"Name: Gregory Stock, Ph.D. Position: Research Assistant... my god..." Zheng realized  
who these zombies were, the other workers that worked on the virus along with Barton.   
"There... there must be more survivors!" Zheng's thought was interrupted by more  
approaching zombies. He readied his gun and quickly fired, hearing bodies fall to the ground,  
a soft 'thump!' on the old yet posh carpet floor. It was a bit hard to see in the dark, yet   
a little sunlight had poured in from windows and gaping holes in the house. Zheng turned his  
head to the left, he heard some barking in the distance.  
"Did they? Oh shit. The rotweilers." Zheng remembered, Barton had been given   
numerous guard dogs should any visitors or workers decide to sneak out of the facility at night.  
Barton's paranoia caused him to believe that they were all out to report what had gone on here  
to the authorities. Zheng caught a dark blur in the side of his eye, and the next thing he knew  
he was slammed on the ground.  
Tsai walked towards the main building. It towered at about 3 stories tall, the stairs he   
was at went down another 50 or so feet. The house looked much bigger than it actually was.   
"BLAM! BLAM!" Tsai ran toward the sound of the shotgun fire, he somersaulted through  
the already open front doors and drew his shotgun, ready to blast anything he recognized as a   
threat. However... there was nothing. Only death. Not just any death, the death of those   
already dead. Tsai looked at the zombie corpses lying still on the ground, he saw a few dead  
zombie dogs as well, most were in a state of rigor mortis, like they had just been shot.  
"What the hell is wrong with this place?" he muttered to himself. He looked at the map  
he had obtained from the dead zombie assassin. Suddenly he heard footsteps in the distance and   
turned and aimed his gun in their direction, only to be met by another gun in the face.   
"Freeze!" both men said in unison. Tsai examined the guy in front of him, he had a big   
bushy beard surrounding his chin. His clothes were a little tattered and somewhat worn.   
"Who are you?!" both men said the same thing at the same time once again.   
"You answer me first!" demanded the bearded man.  
"My name is Li Chaoran. I am here to look for a boat house. My plane crashed on the way  
here and I am trying to get off the island."  
"The boat house eh? Give me your gun." Tsai complied with the bearded man, luckily he  
still had his Berettas hidden underneath his coat. Suddenly Tsai felt the brush of cold metal   
on the back of his head, something he hadn't felt in a long time.   
"Ok, I'm going to tell you where to go. If you pull any funny shit I'm going to pull   
this trigger." Tsai felt it best to agree with the stranger for now, he needed to get to the   
boat house. The bearded man led him down a few flights of stairs. Tsai reached to open the   
first door he saw.  
"DON'T do that!" yelled his captor.   
"What's behind this door? I'm just curious."  
"Curiosity killed the cat Mr. Chaoran. Now continue going forward." Finally they   
reached the boat house, Tsai opened the door, only to find 4 other people in just about the same  
condition as the bearded man. The room they were in was lined wall to wall with non-perishable  
foods. The floor ended and there was a gap, where water was. To the far end of the room was   
what Tsai made out to be a garage for a boat. A lone red bulb cast an eerie light across the  
room. Tsai noticed that the gun had been removed from the back of his head.  
"Oh... so you trust me now?" he said. He thought wrong, as the 2 other men in the group  
grabbed him as the other patted him down.  
"Take off the coat." the bearded man said to the others, they complied, revealing Tsai's  
hidden Berettas.  
"I see you've found my hidden stash." Tsai joked. The bearded man replied by slapping   
him in the face. He checked in Tsai's pocket, pulling out three passports, each with a different  
name, as well as a number of phony ID cards, all with Tsai's picture, but not his name.  
"Who are you really Mr. Chaoran?" asked the bearded man inqusitively. He picked up one  
of Tsai's Berettas and pointed it at him.  
"My name is Tsai Jian. I was an assassin sent here to kill Maximilian Barton. However  
it ended up being an assassination attempt on me."  
"Are there others like you?"   
"There were many, about 250, however I killed some of them, the others have probably   
been turned into zombies. There was an accident in the bottling room."  
"What do you mean?!"  
"I shot one of the tanks, setting off some sort of gas which I'm told had contained a  
mutated form of some virus."  
"He might be infected too!" shouted one of the other men.  
"No, if that were true he would have mutated by now." replied the bearded man.  
"However... there is one person I know is alive, my partner, Zheng Liu. Unless you are  
the ones responsible for the bloodbath above, I think he's in this building as well."  
"Hmm... you run a good story Mr. Jian, if that really is your name."  
"Why would I lie to you now?"  
"We all have our reasons... allow me to introduce myself." The bearded man's tone began   
to seem more congenial.   
"I am Richard Wilcott. Those two other men are Dr. Peter Lynch and Nicholas Malone.   
The women are Dr. Kate Prescott and Andrea Kim. We are all that is left of the research team."  
"It's my turn to ask the questions now." said Tsai.  
"First, how come you five haven't been infected with the virus yet?"  
"Well, we don't really know. We all were the first research team that really worked with  
the virus, but even then we worked in a highly sanitized environment, my only guess is that   
somehow we've built an immunity."  
"What about Maximilian Barton?" Andrea opened her mouth to speak,  
"Max is crazy. He's been holed up in his office for the past month. God knows what the  
hell he's up to."  
"What was in that door earlier?"  
"Oh... you mean... the basement."  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"The basement is another part of the research facility where we housed our... more   
dangerous experiments."  
"What do you mean? The super-assassins?"  
"How did you know?!"  
"Zheng and I work for the Black Orchid Society. They were the ones that funded this   
whole operation."  
"So... they were the anonymous benefactor Max never told us about."  
"I guess. Anyway, go on about this basement."  
"Well, to put it bluntly, an earlier experiment went FUBAR and we were unable to destroy  
what we created, so we incapacitated it and kept it locked away."  
"What are you talking about exactly?"  
"Well, the monster in there operates on a human heart. We simply destroyed the heart to  
incapacitate the creature... but Maximilian wants that thing out, and he wants to send it as a   
present to the Black Orchid Society, payback for leaving us all on this god-forsaken place."  
"And how would he deliver it exactly?"  
"Well, he has a giant helicopter on the roof, however, only Nicholas knows how to fly   
one, but if we set that creature loose, it wouldn't stop at the Black Orchid Society, it would   
wreak havoc on the whole world, and worse still, that thing's covered in TVE."  
"TVE?"  
"Yes, T-Virus Enhanced, it's the technical name of the virus you were talking about."  
"And by enhanced you mean that it makes people mutate faster?"  
"Yes, and if this thing was let loose on the world, well, you can tell what would happen.  
That's why we decided to contain it, and lock it up. Richard has the key to the room, and we   
have a small arsenal of guns, that's why Maximilian is so mad at us. We're his little rebel  
faction."  
"So why didn't you 5 just go and storm Maximilian's office, kill him, and get the hell   
out of here?"  
"We're not exactly assassins like you. The way up to his office is no cake walk, there's  
a lot of monsters up there, we're hugely outnumbered, and we've only got a limited amount of   
ammo."  
"Then I'll lead the assault." Tsai stood up proudly.  
"What do you mean? How can you lead if you have no idea where to go?"   
"Because I have this." Tsai pulled out the map.  
"Just tell me where we need to go." the 6 gathered around the map and began to plan out  
a strategy.  
Zheng was pinned on the 2nd floor staircase. He was completely dry of ammo. He examined  
himself for any injuries, he hadn't been bit by anything, luckily, however he was clawed by some   
of the dogs earlier. He turned a corner, there were five zombies clumsily walking in his   
direction. He plotted a strategy to dodge them, when suddenly he heard the sound of windows   
crashing, followed by the sounds of three blazing uzis...   
  
END CHAPTER 3... 


	4. Ascension

Resident Evil: Blood Opera  
a fanfic by Jian DeLeon  
  
Chapter 4 - Ascension  
  
Zheng turned his head to the source of the gunfire, finding three Black Orchid Assassins,  
each firing, he assumed that the zombies were dead and resorted to his last weapons. Activating  
buttons hidden in the cufflinks on his black suit, two small Berettas launched forward from   
spring loaded mechanisms in his arms. Zheng held his empty hands out as the guns were forced   
into them, all while he dove backwards and was sliding on the smooth wooden floor, which was   
being ripped apart by the each of the assassins' akimbo uzis. Zheng caught the guns as they were  
forced into his hands and let loose 5 shots.  
"BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!" He only really needed three. Each of the lifeless   
assassins slumped to the ground as blood poured from fresh wounds in their foreheads, dead as   
everything else in this house. Zheng leafed through their pockets, in search of clues and ammo.  
He found a small booklet, labled "Inferno" on it.  
"Oh my God..." thought Zheng. The booklet was another plan to kill him and Tsai, the  
Black Orchid Society was planning to wipe this island off the face of the planet. He read on,  
explaining how from the beginning, they had instealled a nuclear warhead beneath the facility.  
This was why the Black Orchids wanted Maximilian dead in the first place, he refused to obey the  
orders, claiming that his work was too important to be destroyed. So the Black Orchids did the   
next best thing, they cut off his funding, and deserted him on this island. However, now that  
Zheng and Tsai had arrived, they wanted to kill the proverbial two birds with one stone. Inferno  
was the codename for the operation made by the Black Orchids to find the detonation switch to the  
warhead, hidden in Maximilan Barton's office, and detonate it, destroying this whole island.  
Zheng picked up two of the fallen assassins' uzis, he took off his jacket, along with  
the spring-launchers that housed his akimbo mini-Berettas. He placed his Berettas in his pockets  
as well as some clips for the uzis. Rolling up the sleeves on his white shirt, he strolled down  
the hallway to Maximilian Barton's main office.  
Tsai ran down the hallway lined with 10 assassins, he dove forward, sliding on the floor,  
he let out some quick shots with his shotgun dispatching about 5 assassins standing near each   
other. Some were armed with two Berettas, others with uzis. Tsai sensed a bullet coming from   
his left, so he quickly rolled to the right to dodge it. The surviving scientists lagging behind  
him shot their pistols clumsily, winging some of their targets but never really hitting what   
they wanted to, but Tsai thought quickly and used the covering fire provided by the scientists  
to his advantage, in the second it took the assassins to realize that they were being fired at  
by another group, Tsai had already fired a shot from his SPAS-12 in either their torso or their  
head. The last assassin had a headshot coming for Tsai, but a shot from Richard's Colt Magnum  
went right through his trigger hand, causing him to drop the gun. Tsai froze for a second   
after realizing how close to death he had come, which was uncommon for someone like him.  
"Tsai! Behind you!" yelled Kate. Without looking back, just pointing his shotgun   
behind him, Tsai fired, blowing two of the 6 approaching zombies away. Tsai got up to face the  
next onslaught of enemies. The scientists got up from their cover too, realizing now their foes  
couldn't shoot back. They were also a bit shocked, they looked around them, seeing the dead  
bodies of both humans and numerous zombies. Finally the gunfire ceased, an intermission from  
all the bloodshed.  
"How-pant-many-pant-more-pant-floors up?" asked Peter.   
"Well, right now we're on the second floor, so I'd say one more." replied Tsai.  
"Thank God, I'm getting so tired from all this ru-AK!" Peter gasped for air, then fell   
to the ground as blood poured from his mouth. Tsai saw a black orchid stuck to his  
back by a pin, as did the other scientists.   
"Wha-what is that?!" asked Andrea.   
"It's a challenge... to a duel. You four, find cover. Now." Tsai stayed out in the   
hallway.   
"Hana... it's time to come out now." On the other side of the hallway, a curvaceous   
figure stepped out. She looked Japanese, long shoulder-length black hair with red highlights,   
she wore an all-black leather catsuit. She was still covered by the darkness, yet a little light  
shown from a nearby window.  
"How'd you know?"  
"I could always tell when you were close. It was your poison that killed Peter, he died  
the same way all your other victims did."  
"You and that memory of yours. You never could forget the past could you?" Tsai was  
whisked away to the past, he saw the two of them, in Tsai's apartment, lying on his bed.  
"Why are you getting out Tsai? They'll never let you do it! There are no resignations  
from the Black Orchid Society!"  
"After all I've done for them, don't you think they'd make an exception? They know how  
good I am, and how dangero-"  
"That's why they'll KILL you! No one, and I mean NO ONE ever has, nor ever will resign.  
You know how the assassin's life is. It's kill or be killed."  
"But Zheng-"  
"Zheng what? Zheng told you that they'll let you retire? That's all a bunch of   
bullshit! And you know it as much as I do!" Tsai flashed forward in time a bit, another scene  
from his past on a familiar harbor...  
"You did WHAT?!"  
"Tsai it was... I... that was the only way I could get alone with him to make the kill!"  
"You slept with him!"  
"It was business, I had to! My contact screwed up and he had bodyguard surrounding him!"  
"Hana... you told me you'd never sacrifice your ethics for this business."  
"That was in the past Tsai... people change... you do what you need to do to get ahead   
now. Do or die, shit or get off the pot."  
"You're right Hana... people do change. That's why I... goodbye Hana." Tsai flashed   
back into the present, and saw his former lover standing in front of him, an enemy.  
"Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent underneath... That's who you are,  
Hana Hebi."  
"I didn't want to have to do this. But you know how it is."  
"Kill or be killed..."  
"Do... or DIE!" Hana pointed her hands forward, her golden Desert Eagle .357s glistened  
a little from the light from the open window to her right. She squeezed the triggers, flinging  
bullets of love and scorn at Tsai. Tsai rolled forward, dodging bullets as he fired his shotgun.  
"BLAM! BLAM! Click!" That click didn't sound too good. Tsai tossed his shotgun on the   
ground and reached into the holsters beneath his shoulders and pulled out his trusty akimbo  
Beretta 92FSes. Rolling on the ground he aimed them upwards and shot. A bullet went through  
Hana's shoulder, and she winced in pain for a short second, she ran towards the wall and ran up  
it, bouncing off and twisting in mid-air, she emptied the remaining bullets of her Desert Eagles  
in Tsai's general direction. Tsai suffered hits to his left shoulder, so he somersaulted up   
and took two bullets in the lower back, landing on his feet, his left shoulder ate another one.  
The stunt only took 4 seconds, but that was 4 seconds that Tsai wasn't firing, he aimed his  
Berettas at Hana and fired twice, each bullet ripping through the tendons connecting Hana's  
arms to her shoulders. She fell to the ground, defeated. Tsai walked over her, for the first   
time, he saw her smiling.  
"Assassins... are always ready to die." she looked up at Tsai. "I still love you."  
"Me too Hana... me too..." Tsai aimed his Beretta at her head and fired a quick shot.   
He turned the other way and called out the other scientists. Together the five of them walked   
to the top floor. They got there expecting more zombies, what they found was more dead bodies.  
Tsai examined the scene, there were three ropes dangling from a broken sunroof, and three dead  
bodies of assassins, as well as five more dead zombies. Then Tsai spotted a familiar black   
jacket.   
"Zheng..." he said.  
"What was that?" asked Richard.  
"Nothing... how much more ammo do you have?"  
"Well, I'm completely dry, so I took Peter's gun, it has three shots left, Andrea and  
Kate are empty, and Nicholas picked up your shotgun, so there's about five shells left in that."  
"All right. Let's proceed to the office." The five headed to the double doors at the  
end of the hall. 'M. Barton' was engraved on the right door. Tsai kicked them open, Berretas  
aimed forward, the scientists looked in horror at what they saw...   
  
END CHAPTER 4...  
  



	5. Inferno

Resident Evil: Blood Opera  
a fanfic by Jian DeLeon  
  
Chapter 5 - Inferno  
  
Zheng stepped in Maximilian Barton's office, disgusted at the number of dissected bodies  
that lay strewn about in the floor, he noticed each one was missing their heart. He was appaled  
to see all of them lying on Maximilian's desk, a dark red shade of mahogany wood. There he was   
sitting in his maroon leather chair, brooding, like a man who had died long ago, and whose soul  
was sucked into oblivion, leaving a body still living, but dead within.  
"Maximilian Barton... we meet once more." The figure looked up at Zheng, he had a long  
gray beard, and his eyes were of a deep blue, but when Zheng looked into them, he was staring  
death in the face.  
"You... Zheng Liu. Lapdog for the Black Orchids... you've come to finish me off?"  
"No... we're in the same boat now Max. The Orchids want both of us dead."  
"I see... so why have you come to tell me about it?"  
"They're planning to unleash it..." A malicious grin crossed Maximilan's face.  
"I see... and the heart? Only the heart of a true assassin can take the abuse that  
it dishes out. Do you have any idea how many scientists had to die for this experiment? Look  
around you... my room of the dead. Each and every one of these people... Those idiots down   
there think their stupid locked door is what's keeping me from unleashing the beast. But what  
they don't know is that every other heart here is of scientists that can't even harm a fly...   
they destroyed the first heart... those foolish bastards. Now it's all going to hell! And I   
would have it no other way..."  
"The Orchids knew that much... they're using the heart of a serpent."   
"Ah... Ms. Hebi... Hahahaha..." Maximilian started laughing uncontrollably, Zheng   
looked in a mix of fear and bewilderment. Max stood up and pulled out a silenced 9 mm from his   
desk, Zheng didn't see it coming. He barely had enough time to raise his double uzis to meet the  
other gun, but it was too late...  
"BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!" Maximilian emptied a whole clip from his gun as  
he watched Zheng Liu's body twitch and jiggle with every bullet he took in his torso. Finally  
he slumped backwards, seemingly dead.  
"How do assassins live Mr. Liu? Kill or be killed? Hehehehe... what a shame... your  
heart would have been quite the battery..."  
Tsai and the other scientists burst in the room, Tsai saw his fallen comrade and shot  
Maximilian Barton's hand, causing him to drop the pistol.  
"You two. Hold him hostage!" Nicholas and Richard pointed their guns at Maximilian.   
The two women picked up the fallen Zheng's uzis.   
"Hehehehehhe... you fools... this whole island's going to hell! They're going to unleash  
it... it's only a matter of time before we all die!"  
"What are you talking about?!" demanded Richard.  
"Hehehehehhe... Project Orchid... they've got a heart... they're gonna uuuuuse it!   
Hahahahahahahahhaahha! What was keeping me from activating it... wasn't your damn lock...  
it was because I had no assassin hearts! Hahahaahahahahaha!" The scientists were even more  
horrified... it was only a matter of time before...  
"CRASH!" a giant monster about 8 feet tall made an entrance where the double doors   
formerly were, clothed in complete black, there was a shiny new metal patch fastened over its   
heart. Its hands were covered in a mixture of blood, bone fragments, and brain tissue, there   
were numerous bullet holes in its body, yet they appeared as mere dents. Upon entering it   
grabbed the heads of the two women scientists guarding the door and squeezed them, a sickening   
pop was heard by those still living. Their headless bodies fell to the ground as it walked   
forward. Its head was covered in what appeared to be a gas mask. Two long tubes connected from   
its arms to its mask. Tsai ran for cover behind the desk.   
"RATATATATATATATATATATAT!" uzi fire came from behind the monster, it turned around and  
saw Zheng, his ten bullet wounds still dripping his own blood from his chest and stomach. Lucky  
for him no vitals were hit. But he sure hurt like hell. The two remaining scientists fired   
their guns at the creature as well.  
"Richard! Get the elevator working!" yelled Nicholas. Richard dashed to the bookcase  
while Richard and Zheng attempted to contain the creature. Tsai joined in the gunfire and   
started to fire his akimbo Berettas at the creatures head, bullets were flying everywhere as the  
casings hit the ground in what seemed like slow motion as they made a slow 'tink!' when they  
stopped their descent. Richard found what he was looking for, a book labeled 'Emergency   
Procedures' pulling it, nothing happened.   
"Oh SHIT!" exclaimed Richard, he had pulled the wrong switch, he had now activated  
the nuclear warhead, set to go off in 20 minutes. He pulled the book next to it, labeled   
'Secrets and Lies' and the bookcase flung open, revealing a hidden elevator.  
"Come on let's go!" yelled Richard as the elevator doors flew open, he quickly ran into  
it. The trio firing at the monster continued to do so, until Nicholas aimed for a headshot, and   
accidentaly hit one of the tubes leading to the monster's head, unleashing lethal TVE gas   
everywhere.   
"Tsai! Into the elevator!" yelled Zheng as he dove into it, Richard emptied the last  
of his bullets into the monster's heart, seriously denting the metal patch. The monster grabbed  
Nicholas' head, and with his last ounce of strength, he pulled off the the patch, revealing  
Hana's beating heart. The monster roared in pain and clenched his fists, popping Nicholas' head  
in the process. In a last ditch attempt to kill the monster, Tsai dove backwards in the   
direction of the elevator, time froze around him, his trenchcoat slowly flapped in mid-air as he   
emptied the last three bullets of his Berretas in the monster, "BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!" All three   
bullets penetrated Hana's heart, and the monster fell forward on its knees. That was the last  
thing the trio saw before the elevator door closed. Zheng slumped to the ground.   
"Zheng!" Tsai rushed to his side and lifted Zheng's head up.  
"Tsai... t-take... my... wallet... there... bank accounts... about... $600,000  
American dollars..."  
"Zheng... I..."  
"Do... it... go... New York City... seek... your half-brother... Ma-Maxwell...   
DeSantos... Tsai..."   
"What is it... brother?"  
"Assassins... are... alway ready to die." Tsai knew what he had to do. He picked up  
one of Zheng's uzis, and fired one quick shot in his head. Tsai did as he asked, and took his   
wallet. Richard pulled a syringe out of the pocket of his tattered khaki pants.   
"Tsai, what blood type are you?"  
"O... look, I just killed my best friend this isn't the time for questions  
anymore!" Tsai sat down on the elevator floor. Memories of his past flashed towards him. The  
moment he first met Zheng, when he became a Black Orchid... Tsai opened Zheng's wallet, the first  
thing he noticed was a folded up picture. Meanwhile Richard stuck the syringe in his own chest,   
drawing his own blood, then stabbed Tsai with it. He emptied out his blood into Tsai.   
"Wha-what was that for?" asked Tsai.  
"Now... we're both immune. You... you can help find a cure..." Richard's voice began  
to trail off. Tsai then noticed Richard was bleeding. The space where Richard sat was a pool  
of his own blood, a wound he had unknowingly incurred during the battle with Project Orchid.  
Tsai watched as Richard stared off into space... gradually the life left his eyes. Tsai closed   
Richard's eyes, then reloaded his Berretas, should the need to use them again arise. When the   
elevator finally came to a stop, the doors opened, revealing a rooftop full of even more  
Black Orchid assassins.  
"Welcome to your final destination Tsai Jian... in 15 minutes. This island will be   
nothing... and Operation Inferno will be complete." All sixty assassins on the rooftop raised  
their MAC-10s toward Tsai.  
"15 minutes eh?" thought Tsai. "That leaves me about 4 minutes to kill everyone...  
but I can cut it down to two." Tsai dove forward, the wind in the air and the velocity caused  
his trenchcoat to fly in the wind. Tacking the first assassin he saw he shot his heart in   
midair. Upon landing he started doing a backspin on the ground while shooting, taking down   
twenty-five more assassins with him. He rolled backwards and did a cartwheel, dispatching   
ten assassins with miraculous headshots.   
"About halfway through." thoght Tsai. He somersaulted and shot four assassins with the  
last bullets in his Berettas, he holstered them and landed on the fresh bodies, grabbing their  
guns, he let out a spray of bullets while diving to the right, he landed on the ground and   
continued sliding, stopping right at the edge of the building. There were ten more assassins   
left to dispatch, and here he was, out of bullets.   
"When in doubt... improvise!" He somersaulted to his feet, eating some bullets in the  
shoulders and stomach, but he didn't let it slow him down, he did a corkscrew spin in the air   
and rolled on his way down, picking up a fallen assassin and using him as a human shield. The  
body took the brunt of the damage while Tsai took down the still-living assassins with the   
MAC-10. Suddenly, Tsai realized he had a gun to the back of his head. He dropped the MAC-10 and  
put his hands up. Then he rolled to the left, kicking the assassin behind him in the stomach,   
he pulled out his knife while in the roll, recovered and quikcly stuck his combat knife through   
the assassin's chin and up into his face. He quickly pulled it out and cleaned it off with his  
gloves before re-sheathing it. Tsai looked around the helipad, there were about five Black  
Orchid choppers here, he got in the first one he saw, with keys still in it. He started it up,  
it took a few minutes, but that was a few minutes he didn't have. He slowly started his way  
off the island. He figured he'd reach Milano, Italy in about three hours judging from the   
location of the island. Suddenly he felt the chopper rumble, and looked behind him to realize   
that the island was turning into a giant mushroom cloud. He was far enough that the copter  
didn't go down though, and now, he was off to New York to find his half-brother, as well as some  
answers, and so... Tsai Jian exited the island in the same way that he entered it... alone.  
  
  
To Be Concluded... in Resident Evil: Brother's Keeper  
  



End file.
